Dos Segundos
by Zyar
Summary: El Por Que Es Importante Esperar. -dejen reviews si se pasan a leer :


**Nombre del One-Shot: **Dos Segundos

**Anime: **Bleach

**Argumento: **Al igual que Ichigo,todos y cada uno de los Vizard pasaron por lo que él. Todos lucharon contra su hollow interno en su mundo interior mientras en el mundo real luchaban contra el resto. Este One-Shot cuenta los sucesos de uno de los Vizard.

**Personaje(s) Principal(es): **Hirako Shinji y Sarugaki Hiyori.

**Aclaración: **_Bleach no me pertenece._

_**Dos Segundos**_

-Ya lleva 13 minutos con 4 segundos... -anunció Kensei viendo su cronómetro mientras se vendaba un profundo corte en la mano que le había ocasionado la espada de Shinji hacia unos 5 minutos.

Ahora quien luchaba contra el rubio era Rose;a Hachi ya le costaba mantener la barrera alrededor de ellos. Rozen ya llevaba 3 minutos y 22 segundos luchando contra él,5 minutos mas y llegaría el turno de Mashiro. Hiyori observaba todo en cuclillas sobre una roca,luego de Mashiro,a ella le tocaría pelear contra Shinji,lo cual,por extraño que pareciera,la colocaba muy nerviosa. Apretó los dientes y suspiró cansada mientras el rubio lograba hacerle un corte en la pierna a Rose.

_Mundo Interior de Hirako Shinji_

-Joder... -masculló Shinji jadeando al momento que escupía sangre por la boca- Ya llevamos mucho tiempo con esto...

-¿No te gusta que te esté haciendo mierda? ¡¿Aah?! -se burló Shinji-hollow

-¿Tu? -lo cuestionó levantando la cabeza con una pose arrogante- Ni en sueños...si crees que eso es hacerme mierda...observa...

Se movió rápido y con su zampakuto intentó cortar a su hollow interno,mas sin embargo fue un intento inutil que simplemente le sirvió para acercarse tontamente a el y darle oportunidad para que lo atacara abiertamente. Shinji levantó la cabeza y por un segundo pudo ver cómo una espada conducida por su hollow se aproximaba a su rostro,pero eso fue lo último que pudo ver con el ojo derecho antes que este fuera atravezado por dicha espada.

En menos de lo que pudo darse cuenta,su hollow interno ya estaba a metros detrás de él agitando alevosamente la zampakuto con la cual le había destrozado el ojo. Un aterrado Shinji se tocó la cuenca vacía donde se suponía debía estar su ojo derecho,pero sólo había oscuridad. La sangre salió descontroladamente de ese agujero manchando el rostro y la mano del rubio que ya estaba petrificado.

-¡Ajajajá! -rió Shinji-hollow- ¡¿Que te pareció eso?! ¡Tu no has logrado hacerme ni un rásguño y yo ya te he arrancado un ojo!

-Ah...hah...a-ah...yo... -se volteó furioso hacia su hollow quien se divertía aún mas al verlo con ese agujero en el rostro- ¡Maldito! -exclamó yendose contra el con su zampakuto en frente

El hollow reveló una divertida sonrisa mientras colocaba su katana en frente suyo preparado para detener el ataque de Shinji.

_Mundo Real_

-4...3...2...1...10 minutos,¡Mashiro! -gritó Kensei a la peliverde que yacía sentada en el piso

-¿Que...? ¿ya es mi turno? -preguntó inocentemente- ¡No tienes que gritar,kensei idiota!

-¡¿Que has dicho?!

Y con un rápido movimiento Mashiro se adentró en la barrera dejando que Rose saliera. Este enseguida tomó asiento en una de las rocas mientras jadeaba con un poco de esfuerzo;limpió la sangre que salía por su nariz y se dedicó a ver la lucha entre Mashiro y Shinji quien ya tenía un aspecto mas a Hollow que hace 10 minutos.

-Cómo pensé. -dijo con un tono elegante Rose- El hollow de Shinji es muy fuerte. -admitió viendo un profundo corte en su pierna derecha;con ese ataque casi lograba arrancarsela. Hiyori lo vió de reojo,estaba hecho un desastre- ¿Cómo piensas ir contra el...Hiyori?

-¿Ah? -la chica se sorprendió al escuchar esto- ¿Cómo que como? ¡Es obvio!,peleando,¡peleando!

-¿En serio?

-¡E-eso es lo que hemos hecho todos con todos para dominar nuestros hollows,¿no?!

-Si,si...tienes razón...perdona.

-mmh...

Mashiro esquivaba con la menor dificultad los ataques de Shinji. Lo que ocasionaba que la zampakuto del rubio se estrellara contra las diversas rocas que allí había o contra la barrera de Hachi. Estuvo así durante los 10 minutos recibiendo pequeños cortes hasta que finalmente su tiempo se completó. Kensei lo anunció y Hiyori tragó saliba al ver cómo la peliverde salía de la barrera un poco aburrida. La rubia se puso de pie y saltó de la roca al suelo empezando a ir hasta la entrada de la barrera con paso nervioso. Bajó la cabeza dirigiendola a sus pies viendo cómo estos caminaban hasta la barrera. No lo podía creer,finalmente llegaba su turno.

Entró en la barrera y levantó la vista sólo para encontrarse con un semi tranformado Shinji. Su máscara de hollow se podría decir que ya estaba completa,y el resto de su cuerpo ya faltaba poco para estarlo. Sin duda,ya tenía una pinta de bastante hollow.

Tomó por la vaina su zampakuto al momento que una gota de sudor resbalaba por su sien. Shinji se le acercó rápidamente con su espada en frente dispuesto a atacarle,pero en un segundo Hiyori ya tenía desenfundada su espada y lista para detener cualquier ataque de su amigo. ¿Amigo..? ¿En verdad eran eso? Bueno,eso se podría decir. Era seguro que su relación no era exactamente así,pero algo era algo. Así continuó la batalla durante 3 minutos enteros.

_Mundo Interior de Hirako Shinji_

-¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! -gritaba el hollow cada vez que enterraba su espada en el abdomen de Shinji- ¡Joder,y yo que creía que eras mas fuerte que esta mierda! -se quejó tomando a Shinji por el cuello- ¡Pero resulta que eres un bastardo débil que no puede hacerme daño!

-jaja... -rió Shinji aparentando diversión- Yo no soy mas débil que tú. El único bastardo débil aquí...eres tú...estúpido...

-¿Que...? ¡Muere maldito idiota!

Shinji hollow lo lanzó al aire y se arremetió contra él con su espada por delante. Sintió cómo su espada había sido detenida firmemente al punto que no podía moverla,en un segundo se dió cuenta que la mano de Shinji era lo que la había detenido.

-Hum... ¿aún te quedaban esas fuerzas?

-No me subestimes.

Finalmente logró cortar el pecho de su hollow y al ver esto no pudo evitar mostrar una burlona sonrisa.

-No puedo hacerte daño...¿ah? -se burló Shinji sonriendo- ¡Maldito bastardo dé...! ¡Aaghht...! -nuevamente la espada de su hollow logró enterrarse en su cuerpo

-¡Jajá! ¡Espero que lo hayas disfrutado,por es el último rásguño que podrás hacerme!

_Mundo Real_

-Hah...hah...hah... -jadeaba cansadamente Hiyori limpiandose la sangre que salía de su frente- Maldito imbecil...domina tu estúpido hollow de una vez...¿no ves que...ya no puedo seguír mas con esto?

El hollow levantó una mano en frente suyo y de su mano se prendió un reesplandor amarillento parecido a una bola de poder;Hiyori y el resto de los Vizard sabían exactamente lo que eso era,por lo que se alarmaron enseguida.

-¡Cero...! -murmuró Hiyori retrocediendo

-¡Hiyori,sal de ahí! -gritó Love preveniendola del peligro que el cero de Shinji le ocasionaba- ¡No podrás contra el cero de un reiatsu cómo el de Shinji transformado en Hollow!,¡Hachi,saca...!

-¡NO! -se negó la chica sacando su máscara de hollow- ¡Por supuesto que puedo contra el cero del imbecil de Shinji!

-Pero...Hiyori-san... -trató de advertirle Hachi

-¡Idiota! -gritó Lisa desde afuera

-Tan sólo...intenta matarme...Shinji. -susurró Hiyori preparada para recibir el cero

El cero estaba a punto de dispararse contra Hiyori,pero en el último segundo este se desvió esquivandola. La chica hizo desaparecer su mascara hollow y pudo ver claramente cómo el hollow de Shinji comenzaba a sangrar por el cuello;Shinji comenzaba a vencerlo. Hiyori se detuvo por un momento,lo cual fué suficiente para que el hollow la tomra por el cuello y la aprisionara contra una roca. La rubia intentó safarse,pero le era imposible. El hollow de Shinji tomó la zampakuto y la amenazó con ella.

Comenzó a sangrar,lo cual indicaba que Shinji comenzaba a ganar,pero aún así el hollow continuaba teniendo mayor control y eso lo demostraba amenazando a Hiyori con la espada. Estaba a punto de atacarla con ella.

-¡Para Imbecil! -ordenó la chica tomando su zampakuto con fuerza

Los vizard observaron nerviosos lo que acababa de ocurrír. Nunca habrían esperado que Hiyori hiciera eso. Nisiquiera ella era capaz pensaban ellos.

-Le ha... -masculló Kensei observando sorprendido

-Le ha atravezado el estómago con la zampakuto... -terminó Lisa.

_Mundo Interior de Hirako Shinji_

-Maldita sea... -murmuró Shinji-hollow con un hilo de voz- Felicidades...amigo... -dijo con la zampakuto de Shinji atravezandole el pecho- lo has...conseguido...¡Maldita sea!...me distraje por un momento y tu...aprovechaste esa oportunidad...maldita sea...¡maldita sea!

-Dí lo que quieras. Ya no importa. -murmuró Shinji viendo cómo su hollow se desvanecía en el aire

-Hum... -sonrió- Disfrutalo...maldito...bastardo débil...pero...tu...no lo mereces...más que yo...

_Mundo Real_

Observó a Shinji aterrorizada. Ya había regresado a la normalidad y su mascara de hollow estaba tendida en el piso y la zampakuto de Hiyori seguía atravezada ferozmente en su estómago. La sangre había brotado tanto de este cómo de su boca. Sangre proveniente de un Shinji que no daba señales de vida.

Hiyori lamentó haber hecho eso. Si hubiera esperado dos segundos mas...sólo dos segundos mas...pero al parecer,después de todo,le tenía mas miedo a la muerte de lo que aparentaba. Levantó la vista hasta el rostro del rubio al momento que Hachi retiraba la barrera alrededor de ellos.

-...Shi...Shin...ji...? -murmuró Hiyori

-Joder... -dijo Shinji sonriendo condificultad- ¿No habíamos quedado...en que no nos...mataríamos?

-Shinji... -el rubio se dejó caer sobre Hiyori sin mas fuerza alguna y sin que esta se quejara en lo absoluto- ¡Shinji!

-35 minutos y 12 segundos. Vaya,el mejor tiempo. -dijo Kensei guardando su cronómetro.

-Superó el record de Lisa. -dijo Rose sonriendo

-Callense. -dijo Lisa indiferente- Sólo fueron 2 minutos menos. Que mas dá.

Los Vizard continuaron discutiendo unos con otros sobre el nuevo record impuesto mientras Hiyori observaba a un herido Shinji sobre ella. No podía moverlo,no en el estado en el que estaba;y esos idiotas no dejaban de discutir sobre los estúpidos tiempos.

-S-Shinji...yo...lo...

-Hiyori... -murmuró Shinji- está bien...

-... -y así el Vizard quedó inconsciente sobre la chica que lo observaba impactada

-¡Está bien! ¡cómo quieras! -gritó Kensei a Rose

-¡No es cómo quiera,es la verdad! -se quejó este

-Aaah...ya está bien. -los detuvo Love.- ¡Hiyori,¿Shinji está bien?!

Los otros Vizard se lo quitaron de encima y esta simplemente se quedó tendida allí. Ese reflejo que había tenido contra él cuando estuvo a punto de atacarla. Se preguntó si en verdad ella habría sido capaz de matarlo. No dejó de pensar en la suerte que había tenido de que Shinji hubiera conseguido dominar a su hollow en ese momento.


End file.
